


Some Percico and Jasico One Shots.

by capriciouscancer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute yaoi, Depressed Nico, Fluff, Homosexuals, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Percico - Freeform, emotion n stuff, insomniac nico, jason grace x nico diangelo, nico feels n shit, percy jackson x nico diangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriciouscancer/pseuds/capriciouscancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello all! This is my first post (EVER) and I don't really have any long term stories ready to even start posting, but here are a few one shots that I wrote up in class a while ago! Thanks :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one shot is pretty short, but the other two are a little longer, I promise!

PERCICO FIC 1 

“Come on, Nico.” Percy said, feeling the smaller boy’s hand grip his tightly. He had demanded that Nico would learn how to swim, and he was currently trying to teach him. 

“Percy… do I have to do this?” he asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and hugging him. 

Percy sighed, “Yes, Nico,” he felt the smaller boys pale, cold skin on his bare chest. He looked adorable, but he had to make him try.

“You go first… show me.” Nico smiled, his long black hair tied back to show his face. 

Percy rolled his eyes, gently walking into the swimming pool floating around easily.

“You make it look so easy! It’s not that easy for everyone.” He sat down, watching Percy float around in the water as he explained exactly what he was doing. God, he looked dreamy. Light six pack on lightly tanned skin? Yes please. It was so different compared to his pale skin and tummy, but, according to Percy, it was adorable. Thinking of it made him blush.

“Nico? Are you even listening?” Percy asked, a sarcastic smile across his rigid face.

“Oh, uh… Sorry. Distracted by the goods.” he teased, smiling flirtatiously. 

Percy smirked a little, “Well, if you try your hardest to learn how to swim, we can go skinny dipping.” He offered. 

Nico felt his cheeks heating up again, knowing that of the two he was a lot more sensitive. Sometimes the light grazes of Percy’s hands turn him on. It was very embarrassing, especially when they were in public and Percy would put his hand on Nico’s thigh. 

“Nico? Did you zone out again?” he asked, smirking once again at Nico’s red cheeks.

He jumped a little, blushing hard, “Sorry…” he frowned a little.

Percy sighed, “Okay, It’s time for you to get into the water, C’mon.” he gestured for Nico to walk into his arms, like he would help him float.

Nico was still so anxious, his natural response being a flat out, “No.”

Percy frowned, “Yes, Nico, C’mon.” He stood up, walking to Nico. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He picked up Nico with ease, throwing him over his shoulder.

Nico yelped, struggling and squirming in Percy’s arms, but it was no use, Percy was much stronger and much taller, he was easily overpowered and carried into the water.

Percy smirked in victory, gently letting him down in the deep end, “See, you’re fine. I’m not gonna let you drown, Nico.” 

Nico groaned a little, pouting and blushing. “Alright…” he mumbled, scowling.

Percy smiled, gently rubbing Nico’s shoulder and pecking his cheek. “Okay, I want you to practice floating. Lay still on your back, and I’ll hold you up.”

He put his arms out in front of him, helping Nico get on his back in the water, “Okay. I’m gonna let go now.” 

Nico felt the hands under his back disappear , and he suddenly started to panic. He yelped and clung to Percy, suddenly feeling like he was in the deep end.

Percy felt his protective nature take over, and he grabbed Nico and held him.

Soon Nico’s senses came too him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to let go of Percy… yet. 

Percy frowned, “Why did you freak out? You could’ve just stood up.” Not that he didn’t like holding Nico. He reallyyyyy liked holding Nico.

Nico blushed, climbing down and smiling, “Sorry,” he pecked Percy’s cheek,

Percy sighed, “Okay, let’s try it again, Nico.”

After a few tries, and learning a few strokes, Nico was sloppily doggy-paddling/freestyling across the swimming pool.

Percy was so proud, gently pecking Nico’s cheek and hugging him as he swam back towards him, “Good job. I knew you could do it.”

Nico blushed mildly, “Well it’s not hard to pick up on something the son of Poseidon is teaching you. 

Percy smirked, blushing with pride, “Well, y’know.”

Nico smirked as well, “Don’t get too proud, you still need to get over your fear of the dark.” he teased lightly. Percy held Nico close at night, because he never really felt safe in the dark.

Percy blushed scarlet, poking Nico’s face, “Alright Mr. Thunderstorm” Nico was greatly afraid of thunder, or loud noises in general, and Percy often had to calm him down whenever there was a storm.

Nico blushed as well, “Don’t even bring that up…”

“I win.” Percy teased, kissing Nico’s cheek gently. “Let’s go get lunch, Scaredy-cat.”

Percy gently grabbed Nico’s hand and helped him out of the water, leading him inside.


	2. Grocery Shopping AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a little au where Percy and Nico go to Walmart at like two in the morning, and Nico gets a little sleepy like the Nico he is.

Nico looked down the brightly lit aisles, his eyes struggling to stay awake. It was four in the morning, and Percy had dragged him to walmart for whatever reason. He suddenly felt Percy grab his shoulder, placing three bags of doritos in their cart.

“Let’s go to the drink aisle. We’re out of blue wine.” Percy smiled, grabbing the basket and pushing it as Nico followed behind him. He’d recently started drinking neon ‘blue hawaiin’ flavored wine. Nico personally found it disgusting, but it made Percy happy, so he figured he would tolerate it.

Nico groaned, following behind him, wishing he could sit in the child seat of the cart.. If only he fit. 

Percy turned into the alcohol section of the grocery market, grabbing a medium sized box of the blue Hawaiian wine, putting it in the cart and looking to Nico, “Are you gonna get something?” He asked, smiling cutely. Unlike Nico, Percy could easily wake up and stay that way. Nico was more like a sleepy little puppy who was easily disturbed. 

Nico groaned, grabbing a small case of Hard Pomegranate Lemonade and putting it in their cart. 

Percy smiled, “Cutie. C’mon, let’s go get some ice cream.” He charged off into the aisles again, causing Nico to groan and slowly follow behind. 

Nico followed Percy, as he grabbed various foods and sweets happily. He just wanted to go home. “Percy?” he asked, interrupting Percy’s rant about how he didn’t like peanut butter.

Percy smiled, “What?”

“Can we check out?” he asked, rubbing his eyes gently, “I’m tired.”

Percy frowned, looking down at Nico, thinking of him as a small child, who just NEEDED to get to sleep. “Okay, Nico. Let’s go.” 

Nico smiled, following Percy to the clerks area and smiling as he went. 

Percy looked at Nico’s little butt, smiling as he walked in front of him. 

Nico started to move certain groceries onto the conveyer belt, and the old lady started scanning their items quickly. As she scanned the alcohol, she mumbled “i’m gonna need to see some ID, sirs.” she smiled, continuing to scan all of their items.

Percy pulled out his drivers license, showing her and sighing.

She nodded and finished scanning. “Your total will be 112 dollars and 76 cents.” Percy smiled, swiping his debit card and inputting his pin. He had taken a large amount of demigod money and sold it, getting a couple million so that he and Nico could live comfortably.

Nico sighed and smiled as the tired looking courtesy clerk starting bagging their groceries and putting them into the cart. 

Once they were finished checking out, Percy took the cart and pushed it out to their car. He suddenly noticed the Nico was dragging his feet, “Are you tired, baby?” he asked, looking at him with a small smile.

Nico sighed and nodded his head, rubbing his eyes once again and softly yawning. He fell asleep easily, and he fell asleep often. Percy always teased him for it, and it was very embarrassing. 

Percy smiled, opening the passenger door for Nico and helping him in, before opening the back of their SUV, putting all the groceries inside of it and closing the trunk.

Nico quickly fell asleep, curled up in the passenger seat and breathing softly.

Percy put the basket away and getting back in the car, smiling at the asleep Nico. So cute.

He gently turned the car on, pulling out of the walmart parking lot and driving down the road.

They were about ten minutes away, so Percy drove gently, to not awake Nico. 

He turned into their garage, closing the door as he entered and sighing. 

He got out, closing the driver’s door and opening the passenger’s, easily scooping up Nico and carrying him inside. 

He laid him in their bed, removing his jacket, shoes, and pants, gently pulling their light blue comforter over his slender pale body. 

He walked back out to the car, doing multiple trips to get all of the grocery bags inside, then putting all of the items away. He put the hard lemonade in the fridge, leaving his wine on the counter. After a few minutes, he walked back into their room, sitting on the bed and pulling off his shirt, pants, shoes and socks, before yawning and crawling in next to Nico.

After a few minutes of just laying there and listening to Nico breathe, a very loud strike of thunder filled their house, shaking it.

As expected, Nico jumped up with a yelp, shaking at the sudden thunder.

Percy’s instincts kicked in, instantly grabbing Nico and rubbing his back. 

Nico tried to push Percy away, clearly embarrassed, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

Percy shushed him gently, pulling him up onto his lap and turning on their shared TV, to drown out the noise of it. He didn’t really like thunder himself, but it affected Nico way more than it did him.

Nico let Percy hold him, hiding his face in Percy’s chest, listening to his heart beat steadily, feeling more secure now that Percy was holding him.

Percy smiled, sensing Nico calm down slightly. He continued to rub his back, one hand on his back and the other in his hair. He laid back against the board or their bed, gently shushing Nico every so often.

Nico eventually fell back asleep on Percy, his head buried in Percy’s chest against his warm skin. 

Percy smiled again at the now sleeping Nico, looking at their alarm clock to realize that it was 4 in the morning. He sighed, deciding it would probably be a good idea to just go to sleep. He laid down in their bed, letting Nico sleep on his chest still, and counted Satyrs until he fell asleep.


	3. Jasico aw yiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the Jasico! Here we go! So this one is a bit longer than the other two, and probably my favorite of them so far.

Nico stood there, shaking, his knees buckling as he gently cried. He sat back down on his bed, rocking himself back and forth slowly to try and calm himself down. Percy had found out. His whole world was falling apart, now that his secret was out. In his mind, everyone would hate him and he would be kicked out of Camp Half-Blood.

After Jason had told him the desperate news, he immediately shadow-traveled back to his cabin, locking the windows and doors and curling up in his bed, crying in shock and anxiety. He continued to shake, burying his face into the pillow.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and he fell silent, hiding in the bed and shaking. 

“Nico? It’s Jason. Open up.” Jason mumbled, scowling and frowning as he heard Nico get up with a whimper and open the door. He looked down at the smaller boy, and it was not hard to see that he was devastated. He immediately grabbed him and gave him a deep hug.

Nico struggled to get away from the tall blonde, but it was no use. Jason was a lot taller and a lot stronger. 

Jason shushed him, “You’re not getting out of this one, skull boy.” He gently let go, looking down at Nico and frowning, closing the Hades cabin door behind him. 

Nico sat on his bed, sighing and tearing up again of anxiety. 

Jason sat next to him on the black and white checkerboard bedsheets, smiling and putting one hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his dark brown eyes.

Nico blushed a little bit, not entirely sure what Jason was doing. And, before he knew it, Jason leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nico’s.

Jason deeply started to kiss Nico, ignoring his hands trying to push him away. Before long, Nico melted into the kiss, relaxing into Jason’s strong hold.

Nico kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck and moaning softly against Jason’s lips. He felt Jason’s tongue swirl around his mouth as Jason gently sucked on Nico’s lips. 

Jason let go before anything happened, smiling towards him and twiddling his own thumbs.

Nico’s senses returned to him, “J-Jason!”

Jason quickly shushed him, putting a slender finger to his lips and smiling again.

Nico groaned, “What about… what about Piper?”

“I told her about my feelings for you… and apparently she’s in love with someone else.” He mumbled, a smile on his red face. 

Nic gave a confused look, “With who?” 

“That bisexual girl from the Apollo Cabin.” 

“What? You AND Piper are bisexual?” he asked with a shocked look.

“Yes.” Jason mumbled, pulling Nico gently onto his lap and smiling mildly.

Nico tried to resist, but he liked it too much too care. 

Jason mumbled an “I think I love you, Nico.” into his ear. 

Nico groaned a little. He loved Jason, too. He was like a blonde Percy Jackson. Although in retrospect, it probably wasn’t healthy to compare everyone to Percy.

Jason smiled lightly, “Will you be mine?” he whispered, running his hand through Nico’s black locks. 

Nico locked up a little, before quietly responding with an “Of course, Jason.”

Jason smiled, letting him go and standing up. “I’m gonna go talk to Percy. He’s not bisexual, sadly, but I hope you’re happy with me.” 

Nico blushed a little bit, nodding as if to say “Of course.” He didn’t want to upset a son of Zues. They were known to have high tempers.

Jason kissed his cheek lightly before walking out of the Hades Cabin, leaving Nico to reminisce and think through the situation.

TIME SKIP 

Jason sat at the Zues’ table, eating alone now that Piper and him weren’t together anymore. She was sitting with the Aphrodite kids, her new girlfriend sitting next to each other. 

Nico usually didn’t eat at the dining hall, and he greatly prefered to smuggle in other food and make it himself in his cabin. This always upset Jason, because he just wanted to eat with him.

Jason was fed up with sitting alone, so he got up and walked out of the mess hall, walking towards the Hades Cabin tiredly. He had spent the day sword training, and his body was tired and sore. 

Nico’s pasta meal was interrupted by a knock on the door. He groaned, gently getting up and opening the door, his sudden grumpy demeanor turning bubbly and happy. “Jason!” he squealed, quickly jumping up onto him and latching onto his chest like a koala.

Jason suddenly winced and gently slid Nico off, “Sorry, babe… I’ve been practicing all day..”

Nico quickly felt a pang of guilt, “I’m sorry! Here, sit down, I made ravioli alla panna.” He mumbled, gently guiding Jason to his bed, sitting him down and handing him a large bowl of the cheese filled pasta squares covered in the pink sauce. 

Jason smiled. Nico was an amazing cook. All of the dishes he made for them were authentic italian and delicious. “Thank you, baby.” he mumbled, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek and taking a large bite. He moaned slightly in pleasure, finishing his bite as Nico fetched him a coke, opening it and pouring it in a solo cup with a bendy straw, just the way that Jason liked it. 

Nico smiled mildly, laying his head on Jason’s shoulder and working on his own serving. 

Jason watched Nico’s tv, eating another bite. Nico could shadow travel, and because of that, he was able to smuggle in countless things. Chiron definitely knew his cabin was full of all these appliances, but he turned a blind eye because it was the only way to keep him safe at camp. 

Nico sighed, taking another bite before yawning. He hadn’t slept in a few days, due to nightmares. 

Jason frowned, “Are you sleepy, baby?” He asked, a small smile across his rigid face.

Nico nodded, rubbing his eyes gently, “I haven’t slept in a few days. Nightmares.” 

Jason frowned at his words, immediately putting down his pasta and taking Nico’s from him. “You’re sleeping. Now. Lay down with me.” Jason commanded, laying down and opening his arms.

Nico gently layed next to Jason, curling into his warm body and yawning gently. 

Jason smiled, feeling the much smaller boy slide into his chest. He gently kissed his forehead, before closing his eyes himself. 

“Nico?” Jason asked, ghosting a few fingers up and down the other’s bony body.

“Yeah, Jason?” Nico asked, breathing deeply.

“Thanks for being mine…” Jason replied, smiling and pecking the side of Nico’s face, settling back down.

Nico smiled deeply, relaxing on Jason and breathing deeply. Before long the two of them were asleep.


	4. THANKS FOR 300 VIEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ MY CHILD

Thank you all sooo much for 300 views! Im currently working on a pirate AU that i'll post ASAP as thanks! this'll include my ot3, jason nico aaand percy. thats right, kids, threesomes. heh. thanks for the hits again!


End file.
